<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody wants to rule the world. by Lemon_Delivery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679675">Everybody wants to rule the world.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery'>Lemon_Delivery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Ghost Schlatt, Ghostbur, Homesick, Hybrids, More tags to be added, Nicknames, No Beta read we die like men, Sorry if anyone is OOC, Walking, a bit realistic, broke portal, cooper and travis go through a weird portal, cursing, different servers, post november 16th, pre exile tommy, smp live - Freeform, stuck in another world, they pop out into another server, tommy and cooper are same person different fonts, tubbo and travis are same person differnt fonts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking around spawn Travis sees a weird nether portal next to the spawn tree, he decides to go through it.<br/>And of course Cooper is there to save Travis from himself.</p><p>When they stepped though they find themselves in a spruce forest at night with an unlit portal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cooper Schulz &amp; Travis | Traves, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mystery portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from 'Everybody wants to rule the world.' by Tears for fears.</p><p>this chapter takes place after November 16th so some events will mirror what happened that day, so be cautious reading this people.</p><p>this is my first fic where I'm not to sure about how long it'll be. this was supposed to be a short one chapter maybe two for another set of people thing but nope.<br/>This was originally going to be Travis, and coop and Tubbo and Tommy hangout, but it's evolved from this. might combine 2 fics into one.<br/>So some other characters may be also coming to the smp.</p><p>--here's some explanation on how this works.--<br/>DreamSMP and SMP Live are on different servers, they may have some similar people but they act differently between each server. Travis and Cooper went though a mystery portal which took them to the Dream smp, so if Dream invited them and they had been on there before they'd see themselves but they would be the same yet different. </p><p>like Dream smp Wilbur is different from smp live Wilbur, sure they're the same but what they've done between each server is different. </p><p>so when they step though the portal they are the same person but have different memories. (for the overlapping people that the two SMP's share, like schlatt, Wilbur, Connor)</p><p>sorry if that's confusing. Will work on 2nd chapter tomorrow but I have to get up at like 5 am and go to school so, will write late tomorrow. Or not I did this instead of working on my essay, the rough draft was due today do...oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Cooper?” Travis was running around spawn when he saw it, it was right next to the tree that leads to the nether hub.</p><p>“Yo, what the hell is this??” Cooper was standing next to Travis, he was peering over the other hybrids shoulder, his tail swaying behind him.</p><p>“It’s...another nether portal?” Travis' head was cocked to the side, the only portal that was supposed to be here was the main hub. </p><p>“Why build another portal when the hub is right here.” Cooper scoffed. Travis approaches it, his ears twitching from it. </p><p>“Travis!” Travis stepped into the portal before Cooper could stop him, ugh why does he always have to be responsible for Travis??</p><p>Cooper launches himself forward and into the portal. He hates going through portals; it always makes him sick. </p><p>The portal pushes him out and he lands with a oof as his back hits the ground. He opens his eyes and sees Travis standing over him, “I don’t think we're on the smp anymore Coop.” </p><p>He makes confused noises before sitting up, he looks around. </p><p>They were in a spruce forest and closed in? The only way to get out was to mine the blocks.</p><p>They made their way out and in the far, far distance they saw lights. They illuminate the night sky. Cooper looks to Travis and they silently nod before heading there.</p><p>It takes them the whole night to get there, They’re tired and hungry. The sun was barely over the horizon when they got close to the lights.</p><p>They see a house made out of brick and stone slabs lined the outside. It looked cozy.</p><p>They walked through a stone and black stone area, there was a nether portal but they walked past it. They’ve had enough of nether portals for now, besides they didn’t know where it would take them.</p><p>They approach the house and it’s empty, only the sound of water flowing under them can be heard. </p><p>The floor was crafting tables and there were few chests that were around the edges and a spiral staircase in the middle.</p><p>“So are we going to stay here? Or go looking for people? Or find clues on to wherever the hell we are?” Cooper corred his arms looking annoyed at Travis. He should have grabbed him before it was too late.</p><p>Travis just said a prolonged uh, helpful.</p><p>Copper looks around, “Let’s just pick a direction and go that way until we find something.” Travis nods and they head off. </p><p>They pass a lot of weird buildings in the direction they picked, a white church, a spaceship, lots of bamboo, and a....Walmart?</p><p>They made it up the stairs past the Walmart around 8 in the morning, light enough to see and not super cold, their hoodies could only do so much.</p><p>They see a giant black tower and a house with glass walls before seeing a stone house embedded in the side of a hill, next to it a house and a long path that leads under part of a hill.</p><p>They hear someone laughing loudly and they round a corner and see a blond and brunette teen. </p><p>The blond was a normie, wearing a red and white shirt wearing khakis and white shoes, god he was loud.</p><p>The brunette was a hybrid, wearing a blue suit with gold epaulettes on the shoulders, also wearing brown dress shoes and a red tie. He looked snappy and a ram hybrid.</p><p>The only ram hybrid they knew of was Schlatt. He always wore suits though and a red time that looked similar.</p><p>The blond stopped laughing and looked over, he pulled a diamond sword and started yelling and cursing at them, Travis covered his ears. He could handle the smp live members but this kid was louder than all of them combined.</p><p>“Hey kid woah, woah, woah!” Cooper approached him with his hands in front of him. </p><p>“Who the hell are you people?! And why are you on my property?!” He was getting closer to Cooper, doing a stabbing motion towards him, Travis was worried for his safety.</p><p>“Coopie be careful.” Travis reached out to him and the brunette looked to the blond.</p><p>“Tommy calm down, they’re probably just new members.” He walked over to ‘Tommy’ and put his hand atop his wrist and pushed the sword down.</p><p>He looked to the hybrid and sighed and rolled his eyes, “If they were new, don’t you think Dream would have told us about them?” The hybrid shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Let’s just try being nice until Dream logs on.” He turns his head to Cooper and Travis and waves while smiling. </p><p>“I’m Tubbo! I’m the president of L’manburg and a Ram hybrid.” He extends his hand and Travis doesn’t hesitate to grab it. </p><p>“This is my Vice, Tommy. He’s just a normie.” Tommy shouts a hey before hitting Tubbos shoulder, Poor Tubbo.</p><p>“I’m Tavis! I’m a Shiba inu hybrid. This is my best friend Cooper who's a fish hybrid.” They continue to vigorously shake hands, Cooper throws at a peace sign at Tubbo.</p><p>Tommy sneers at them before turning around. “I’m going to the white house Tubbo.” </p><p>Tubbo stops shaking Travis's hand and grabs Tommy’s arm, “You can’t leave me here with new people Tommy that's rude!” </p><p>They go back and forth before turning back to the hybrids.</p><p>“You can stay with us until Dream comes on.” Tubbo's smile is bright, reminds Cooper of Travis.</p><p>This whole small child reminded Cooper of Travis, god were they in another universe where these are just the british counterparts of them?</p><p>Cooper shakes his head before looking back to the child.</p><p>“Sure dawg, we’ll wait with you until ‘Dream’ comes on.”</p><p>They walk into Tommy’s house sitting in the back area that was protected by a sign that said ‘DO NOT ENTER’ In big letters.</p><p>They sat on a L shaped wood bench, Tubbo and Travis were chatting about whatever and Cooper and Tommy sat in silence staring at each other.</p><p>“So you mentioned that we were new members, but I don’t remember joining anything. Do you Cooper?” Travis turned to the fish man in question and he shakes his head no.</p><p>“We saw a portal near our spawn tree and Travis's dumbass stepped through it and ended up in a forest and the portal was unlit.” Cooper side eyed Travis who giggled softly.</p><p>“Sorry Coopie.” <br/>“So where are you guys from then?” Tommy finally spoke up, interest peaked.</p><p>“Where from uh, Smp live. There’s a bunch of us on there and we do stuff together.” Cooper explains scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Who’s all on it?” Tubbo’s ears flick, eye’s wide.</p><p>“Uh us two, bunch of other hybrids like Schlatt, Charlie-” Travis gets cut off by Tommy and Tubbo,</p><p>“Schlatt??” They both say voices concerned. </p><p>“Yeah? He runs a crypto currency with Connor-” again Travis is cut off by them, but it’s just Tommy.</p><p>“Connor, like Connoreatspants, Connor?” Travis nods his head.</p><p>“Connor is on the server right now. We can take you to him.” They look to each other before nodding, and they’re off to find Connor.</p><p>Tommy calls him on his communicator and he reveals that he’s in a mine kinda far so he’d meet them at his house.</p><p>Which is confidently the house right near Tommy’s.</p><p>So they enter Connors house and Cooper is nervously tapping his foot, he wonders how Connor got here.</p><p>Connor after about 15 minutes of waiting swings open his door, Travis gasps and jumps up. He was sitting on the floor from complaining so much about standing before Cooper told him to sit down. Which he did while giggling.</p><p>“Connor! Hey man!” Cooper was overjoyed to see someone they knew, he was wearing a new outfit, it was a sonic onesie.</p><p>“Uh, hey?” Connor looked confused, how did Connor act like they’ve never met.</p><p>“It’s us Connor, Cooper and Travis?  We got stuck here and these small British children said you were here, along with maybe Schlatt.” Cooper explains to Connor before looking towards Travis.</p><p>“Umm, I’ve never met you guys before...sorry about your predicament…”</p><p>Cooper groans, so this is a different universe. Or server. He was lost and confused.</p><p>“Travis I don't think this is our Connor man, he doesn’t know us and he’s dressed differently than our Connor.” Cooper smacks his forehead, this was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cooper and Travis are horrible home sick while staying at Tubbos house, that is until Tubbo comes to them and says there is a bigger problem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not updating this in forever, it's nearing the end of the 2nd quarter at my school so I've been trying very hard to get my grades up, I will update the philza story soon, just didn't feel sad enough this morning to write it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was indeed a long day, Cooper was laying on the floor of Connors house, he groaned anytime Travis called his name, refusing to move.</p><p> “Travis what are we going to do?? This clearly isn’t our Connor and Schlatt is god knows where.” He groans and runs a hand over his face before sitting up.</p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t remember you guys, I wish I could help.” Connor was sitting on his blue sheeted bed and his hands were shaky in his lap.</p><p>Cooper knew he wasn’t nervous but this time round he could be.</p><p>“Cooper, we could just try re-lighting the portal you know, we just have to get flint and steel.” Travis was sitting next to Tubbo who was petting Travis's tail.</p><p>“Hey British child, could you lend us flint and steel? And a trip back to the portal?” Tommy scoffed, god how Cooper hates the British.</p><p>“Sure, sure let's go.” They all hop up and they stand outside of Connors house as they watch Tommy walk back to his then over to them.</p><p>It takes them half a day to get back to the portal, Tommy insisted on walking fast to practically running to get over there, so of course poor Cooper and Travis were exhausted.</p><p>Cooper was cursing Tommy out as Connor was lighting the portal, Tommy handed it to Connor so they could argue.</p><p>“Have you ever realized how similar they are?” Travis looked to Tubbo who nodded, “Two sides of the same coin.” They giggle softly as they hear the portal whoosh alive.</p><p>The blonds stopped arguing to look over, Connor whipped his forehead and turned to them.</p><p>“I finally got it to light, didn’t think it was going to work.” He laughs and Cooper quickly walks over to the portal, he smiles as he touches the obsidian.</p><p>“Finally we can go home, Trav, so long annoying British child and nice British child.” Cooper looks to them as he’s talking and steps into the portal, he disappears.</p><p> </p><p>Only to reappear and throw himself to the ground, he’s screaming.</p><p>Travis rushes over to him and kneels down to him, Tubbo is next to him. </p><p>“Cooper! Coop! What happened?!” Travis is panicking and Cooper grabs into his sweater sleeves, “The portal! It doesn't take us home! It just leads to the nether.” He falls into Travis' chest and stills.</p><p>Tommy is laughing at him, “Tommy you do realize they have to stay with us now until we can figure out how to get them home right?” Tubbo says turning to the younger blond, his laughing stops.</p><p>They’re back at the white house now in L’manburg, Tubbo talks over some plans with Quackity and Tommy as seeing that Fundy was gone on a week long trip.</p><p>They figured Fundy would be the one to help but he left on his trip hours before Cooper and Travis got there, they messaged him countless times but they figured he was too far gone now.</p><p>So they agreed to let them stay in Tubbos house he has, the young president would just stay in the spare bedroom they built in the white house.</p><p>So there they sat, pondering on what to do, so many people here that they don't know. Well besides Connors and he doesn’t know them and turns out Schlatt AND Wilbur were both dead.</p><p>They haven’t had the chance to meet Ghostbur yet and there were very few sightings of Schlatt.</p><p>They also had the chance to meet Quackity, who was married to Schlatt but was widowed upon his death, Quackity explaining that they never had time after he quit as vice to get a divorce.</p><p>He doesn’t wear his band anymore but as they leave Tubbo’s office Cooper watches as he reaches into his shirt and pulls out a necklace that has a gold and silver band on it.</p><p>Cooper turned around before Quackity noticed.</p><p>“Coopie I’m bored, I miss Carson.” He groans as he’s walking around Tubbo’s house, it was cozy, not a lot of space but It’s not like Tubbo has a lot of things either.</p><p>“I know I am too, I miss the others as well.” He sighs as he sits at the kitchen table.</p><p>They didn’t want to bother anyone so they just sat within Tubbos house most of the time.<br/>---------------<br/>It had been 3 days on the new server, Travis was terribly homesick and Cooper was horribly tired of Tommy. That was until Tubbo came to the house and pounded on the door,</p><p>It jerked the pair awake, Cooper had fallen asleep on the couch sitting up and Travis was laying on the couch next to him, they were watching some stupid movie.</p><p>“I’m comin, I’m comin yeash.” Cooper groaned before shuffling over to the door.</p><p>“Morning Tub-.” Tubbo cut him off pushing into the house, “We have an even bigger problem.” His leg was tapping the floor and one of his hands was mind numbingly chewing at his nails.</p><p>“What happened now?” Travis was more awake sitting up looking to the younger.</p><p>“Well you see, last night Dream, you know the big green guy Tommy talks about a lot? Yeah well he found 3 new people at the portal.” </p><p>Cooper whipped his head up to look at Tavis before they both looked to Tubbo and Tubbo pointed out the door and they quickly ran out the door.</p><p>They arrive at the white house and Cooper swings the door open, there stood an alive Schlatt, Wilbur, and Connor wearing purple overalls and a yellow shirt.</p><p>“Oh my god! Schlatt? Wilbur? CONNOR?!” Cooper runs over to the others and hugs them close and Travis runs over to Schlatt.</p><p>“Please tell me you recognize and remember us,” Cooper pulls away from the trio and they nod their head.</p><p>“Cooper, wha- where are we?” Wilbur looks nervously at Cooper and Trav.</p><p>“It’s a long story guys, let's go back to Tubbos house and we’ll explain.”</p><p>They nod heads before turning to Tubbo,</p><p>“Hey Tubbo, were going to go back to your house and talk then were going to show them around a bit.” Tubbo nods before moving out of the way, he can hear other Schlatts remarks about a kid being so young and being president only to hear Wilbur chime back to him.</p><p>Only 4 more days until Fundy is back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>